


Close like Corsets

by borlaaq



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Corsetry, Fluff and Smut, Other, Penis in something idk pick a hole, Reader-Insert, ambiguous genitalia for reader, im still bad at writing fluff but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borlaaq/pseuds/borlaaq
Summary: Mr Wines looks at you like you are a love story in unto yourself.
Relationships: Mr Wines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Close like Corsets

You aren't exactly sure when you became one of Mr Wines most trusted servants. It's been some time now, enough that when it calls you to its chambers before one of its parties, you aren't surprised. You've been helping the Master get dressed for quite some time now. You know how to lace up a corset and don't spread petty rumors. You aren't sure why it bothers with corsets, but you were one of the few that ever saw it without its robes because of it. 

Wines is standing with its back to you, wings folded. The corset is already hanging from its waist as it leans against its bed frame. Its holding a wine glass between its claws. Not unusual but you still chuckle.

"Isn't it a little early for drinking?" You tease, crossing over to it. 

"The Duchess is going to be there," it sighs heavily, taking a large sip. It opens it mouth to start complaining and you tug the laces tight, resulting in a squeak. It wings jolt open in surprise, nearly hitting you in the face. 

"Is this a new one?" You ask, fingers pressing against the boning. It's firmer, unused, but the shape is different. It has small slots for its wings and the cut is elongated for something with a longer torso. Custom made for a Master? It takes some effort to meld it to Mr Wines body. Its waist is thin, and a swell of hips that would make any damsel jealous. You can't help but wonder why it always wears thess when it's just going to cover up in robes and hide its form. You have to push its wings out of the way to get a better view. 

"Veils just made it," Wines inhales and holds it. It always surprises you to see Veils' work. It just doesn't come off as the type to be delicate. But the corset is exquisite.

"It fits around your wings better," you reply, tightening and securing the next lace. Its fur is soft as you make sure it doesn't get caught. It adjusts its wings again and you huff. "Just spread them." 

Wines chuckles this time, "Mm, that's how we seduce our mates, you know." 

You flush at that, fingers slipping. Wines has always been rather flirtatious but it never really talks about its customs or personal life. You almost stumble back when it does spread its wings, then. You hadn't expected them to be so large and it can't even fully extend them in the room. Your breath catches, pinpoints of light like stars glitter in the dark wing membrane. 

You shake your head, readjusting the corset to sit better. You pull it up higher on its torso, a firm hand between its wings as you pull at the laces again. The gasp it makes this time makes a shudder run down your back. You need some wine. It shouldn't sound so  _ suggestive _ . Tying the next lace makes its head fall forward and you give it a moment to breathe as deep as the corset allows. 

"Half way," you tell it, smoothing out the fabric over the bones of the corset and making sure it's straight. You realize this corset, being better fit to its longer body, is probably tighter that it's used to. There's a slight pattern in the silk you can't quite make out, but the color is brighter red than you've ever seen on it before. Usually it likes the darker, more subdued colors.

"We can see about getting Veils to make you one as well," Wines says, noticing you admiring the craftsmanship and handing you its wine glass. You take it, going to set it to on its nightstand. "Taste that, won't you?" It asks, voice lower than usual. 

"A new type?" You glance up at it, eyebrow cocked.

"Yes. We were… experimenting."

That's never a good thing to hear but you take a sip all the same. It's strong, burns on its way down, more like an ale than wine. But it's fruity, and your body heats up immediately. It's like nothing you've ever had before and your head spins. Something in the back of your mind shifts: it tastes like if you could distill devotion. Love. It makes no sense. Emotions have no flavor. You push the thought away. 

"You sure it's not a liquor?"

"It's not mushroom wine, if that is what you mean."

"It's strong."

"We made it while thinking of you." 

You blink, caught off guard. It does not elaborate, instead shifts to draw your attention back to its corset. You set the wine glass down, getting back to work, but your mind is reeling. You tug the laces tight, tying them mindlessly as you find yourself hyper aware of everything about the Master in front of you. How its wings stretch out and quiver, how its breath catches at each pull, how its ears twitch at every sound.

"Why?" You ask then, voice soft. 

Wines glances back at you, rolling its shoulder. "You are important to us. We think about you often. Inspiration for a good wine…" its voice trails off like it had more to say. 

Its eyes are like distant blue stars, watching you. The light in its wings is the same, a gentle pulse that draws you in. Horns curves around its ears and framing its face. You feel yourself blushing from the intensity in which it watches. 

"What did it taste like?" It asks.

You pull the last lace into place. It holds its breath dutifully as you make it into a bow, double tied, each lace even on each side. You are good at your job. Then it turns fully to you. 

You look down at the floor, unable to meet those eyes. "Like love," you mumble, feeling your face heat up.

A claw hooks under your chin, making you look up again. "Do you understand?" Pointedly, Mr Wines reaches for the glass, dragging a tongue over the rim before taking a sip. You vaguely remember Wines talking about the Black Wings Absinthe and how Master's blood can give you an insight into their mind. Let you feel what they feel. 

_ Oh _ .

"Are you  _ seducing _ me?" 

"Is it working? Human customs are so strange." Its claws ghost against your arm and goosebumps bloom under the touch. "Perhaps… you could enlighten us." 

You cover your mouth to stifle a chuckle. "Well first of all, we generally say how we feel, not make a wine that magically tastes like distilled love stories."

"Distilling love stories would be counterproductive to the Bazaar's mission."

You give it a half hearted glare, motioning for it to continue. Wines looks flustered for the first time you've ever seen, wings raising and ears falling back. It clears its throat. 

"You've been in our… service for quite some time now. We have grown to trust you. We would be–"

"Drop the royal we, Wines. It's just us." 

It blinks, lip twitching up as if it wants to bare its teeth before it sighs, giving a smile that is almost shy. You wonder when you become so comfortable around what could only be considered a monster to most. 

" _ I  _ would be honored to spend more  _ intimate _ time with you." 

You hadn't expected that blunt of an answer. It obviously notices that it has the upper hand now, and the way its lips move can only be described as a cocky smirk. 

"I just laced your corset," you reply dumbly. Your face is hot and it's hard to think. 

"I can leave it on." It winks, then leans down, claws moving to the small of your back, pressing you closer softly. 

You open your mouth to speak and then Wines is kissing you before you can even reply. It's soft, almost hesitant, and you can taste that wine. Your wine. Its love. You relax into the kiss, pressing back gently as you reach out to wrap your arms around its neck. It makes a sound between a sigh and a purr. 

You've felt its fur a hundred times before this, but having it pressed against you makes you shiver. You break the kiss by pulling back just a bit. 

"You'll be late." 

Wines is already slipping its claws under your clothes. "I would much rather spend the night with you than the Dutchess."

"High praise," you tease because Wines never wants to spend time with the Dutchess. 

"Oh shush. Let me spoil you, darling. Please?" 

The words make a shiver run down your spine and all you can manage in reply is a weak, "Please."

You barely notice that it had already loosened the buttons until with a flick of its wrist, your shirt falls to the floor. Wines is careful with its talons, running them over your shoulders and tracing your collarbone. A small intake of breath from it makes you feel like you're on cloud nine. Its eyes sweep over your body, and then softly, it takes your hip and guides you to the bed. 

"Lay down. I've… never seen a human up close," it sounds breathless. Awed. You back up, sink into the softness of the bed and settle yourself among its pillows. And Mr Wines looks at you like you are a love story in unto yourself. It kneels between your legs, tugging off your pants, then slowly, it leaves a trail of kisses up your legs, hands trying to memorize everything about you. 

You let out a small whine, goosebumps blooming under its touch as it works back up your body, tongue dipping into each crevice it finds. Briefly licking the back of your knee. You giggle and can feel it smile you to feel it smile. Then tracing the junction between your legs just barely so you gasp. And you push its head away half heartedly as it sticks its tongue into your belly button for a moment before moving on. Your reaction makes it laugh and the sound makes heat coil in your stomach.

You never expected a Master to be a tender lover, but Wines is gentle with you. It pays close attention to every whine and moan you make as it explores. It sucks on your nipples until they are swollen and kisses your neck lightly. Then it's kissing your mouth again. From its previous exploration of your body you had quickly learned that Wines' tongue was long and devious, but now having that tongue in your mouth makes your toes curl. It's a much more passionate kiss than the first one, but Wines is still soft, holding your chin in its claws and running its other hand through your hair. You can feel it purring. You kiss back with as much enthusiasm.

Wines pulls away almost reluctantly. "You'll tell me if I hurt you, right?" It asks softly. "I'll stop right away." 

You nod, light-headed. "Of course. But I trust you." 

It beams at you, eyes happy slits of blue starlight. "Show me how to touch you?" It leans back, watching you like you're its whole kingdom. You're sure you're blushing bright but you scoot back and spread your legs. You slip your hand between your legs, showing it exactly what you like.

And Mr Wines moans quietly as it watches, awestruck. 

It takes your wrist, gently moving away your hand to use its own. It's mindful of its claws, stroking you with reverence. You can't help but gasp and shudder. 

"Good?" It chitters and you nod quickly. You show it how to prepare its fingers to enter you and Wines spreads you open and helps you adjust in the same way it would pour its love and soul into making wine. It brings you to your first climax easily, kissing away the sweat from your neck and chest. 

"I want to touch you now," you breathe once you clear the stars from your vision. Wines lays out for you and you run your hands through its fur. You aren't sure how the corset can be comfortable but it gives small noises of pleasure at every touch. You pet its thighs, tracing the lines of its legs to where its fur has grown damp with arousal. It goes to your head to see how affected it is. 

And the whole time Wines tells you about its species and shows you how to touch it. Masters, you learn, have two sets of sex organs and while Wines tells you it would eventually like to be inside of you, you give attention to both cunt and cock until it is shaking and panting beneath you. 

"Oh, please, love, you are  _ teasing _ me!" It exclaims breathlessly and you chuckle. 

"Shall we get to the main course then?" You ask, laying down beside it and drawing a finger over its length. It's large and you doubt the whole thing can fit, but you didn't become Wines' most trusted by being scared of the unknown. You feel it pulse under your fingertips and Wines lets out a small sigh of pleasure. 

"Are you sure? I am not going to fast for you, am I?" 

"I want you to make love to me," you say, no hesitation because you want this so bad. It feels right. 

A shudder runs down its back, its wings trembling as it leans down to kiss you. "I would be honored," it purrs, slipping between your legs. It takes more time to make sure you’re prepared before it takes its cock in its hand and lines itself up. You nod when it looks into your eyes and slowly, Wines presses inside. Its cock is tapered, the head sliding in easy with its own natural lubrication and it goes slow as the length grows thicker the farther down. 

"You're doing so good, darling," it coos, voice clipped from pleasure. "So perfect, like you're made for me…" Wines sings praises but doesn't try and force its whole length in, instead stilling about half way to just rub against your inner walls. 

You moan, clinging to its shoulders and rocking yourself gently in time with its own movements. Wines is gentle, claws holding you carefully and never once does it try and enter you more than it thinks you can take. You're sure with time you could take more, but hearing it sigh and moan softly makes this more than enough. Its cock throbs inside of you and the two of you move together, you body tightening around its cock buried deep. Your own voice is breathless, unable to keep your sounds down as Wines worships you with touches and kisses. 

"Love, I won't last long like this," it breathes, voice high and trembling. You pull it down into a kiss by its horns and Wines practically  _ swoons _ . It kisses back a bit roughly before realizing and softening it, tongue exploring your mouth and teeth grazing your lip. 

Wines tilts your hips up, finding how to thrust against your insides in a way that makes you see stars. You shudder and before you know it, you're coming. It cums with you, a growl leaving its throat as it breaks the kiss to press its face to your neck. 

You can feel its hot cum fill you and Wines pulls out before it becomes too much, the last few strands painting your thighs. You both lay there panting for a bit as you pet its ears and head. It slips its hands under your back, wrapping you up in its wings and arms and holding you close.

"Darling, dearest," it purrs tiredly, "Oh, please hold me. Let me feel you." 

You laugh, cuddling up against Wines' happily. You didn't expect it to get so needy after an orgasm but it doesn't bother you one bit. You nuzzle and stroke its fur while it purrs.

"They warned us not to fall in love," Wines says after a while. You've heard that same rule. Wines continues, "Yet, I think, in all things we should look to love to guide us."

"Guide me and I'll guide you," you say softly. 

"Well put, love. Don't let me go, then."

You squeeze it and you can feel it smile against you.


End file.
